Brother Complex
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Mikey needs Leo help on a certain lesson.


A/N: I know I'm gonna regret this. It's LEMON and INCEST! Kind of crackish.

Pairing: LeoxMikey (There's really no evidence but then Mikey always look to Leo as the role model so he trust Leo to be there for him the most. Ralph is too violent and Donnie is a better match for Ralph since he's the calmest and least violent. Opposites attract!)

Brother Complex

Leo was surrounded by dummies. He was still with his eyes closed and katanas at hand. He was listening to the clock ticking away. He was counting as the seconds went by for the perfect time.

When that long stick struck twelve, he opened his eyes and destroyed the dummies in less than ten seconds.

"Leo! AH!" Mikey jumped back when the katanas nearly sliced his head.

Leo sighed roughly at the incompetence his little brother had. "Mikey, what did I tell you about interrupting me in the middle of training?"

"Too never bother you." The little turtle chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry. Uhm, Leo, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" The older brother was sure it was something stupid.

"Uhm.." Mikey blushed. "You know how Donnie and Ralph always disappear out of nowhere a lot."

"Yes." Leo answered slowly hoping this wasn't going where it was going.

"Well, I wanted to know what they were doing so I followed them and.." His face got redder. "Now I feel funny down there."

Leo stared at his brother and it wasn't visible now since Mikey happened to be covering it at the moment. From experience, it must be _hurting_. "And what did you see?" He questioned slowly and not tried to sound angry.

"I saw Ralph...touching Donnie's...that." He pointed in between his legs of the visible hard on. Leo thought the day would never come. Mikey was the youngest brother and oblivious to everything unlike the three of them so they made sure to keep him from that part of the world but it looks like Leo's two idiot brothers failed him.

"Leo? It hurts a lot. What do I do?" Mikey asked on his knees with a tearful face. Leo blushed and always hoped that it would be Donnie who would be in charge of this but his idiot brother is apparently _busy_ at the moment.

"Let's go to your room. I'll..." He didn't dare look at his brother. "tell you what to do."

They entered Mikey's room and Leo embarrassingly told him what he had to do. It was more embarrassing when Mikey wouldn't stop asking questions about how Ralph and Donnie were doing it.

"Now, I'll leave you to this."

"Wait, Leo stay in here with me!" Mikey cried out.

"Why do you need me in here?! I already told you that this need to be handled in a private matter which means alone!" He was getting flustered by all this.

"Because I never done this and I might need to ask you questions! You can just sit over there while I do it!" He pointed at the corner. Leo sighed roughly and sat on the floor facing the opposite direction.

He tried to distract himself by planning out his days of training, strategies and other unrelated sexual matters but his great hearing heard Mikey's breath hitched and moan. He began to hear his breathing become irregular. He knew Mikey was shutting his mouth to lower his moans making the older brother aware that his little brother was very aware of him in the room. The fact that he's thinking about him while masturbating.

Leo smacked his head from the train of thought and tried to think of something else but Mikey's moans were louder than his thoughts.

"Leo." Mikey said weakly.

"Are you done?" He slowly faced his brother.

"No. Leo, I'm really hot and bother but no white stuff is coming out! Is there something wrong with me?" His face was teary and totally defenseless. Leo quickly looked away.

"It's obviously because of your train of thought. You're nervous right? You need to be stay calm and let it flow." Leo made up in the spot hoping Mikey would let him out.

"Then can you hold me?"

"WHAT?!" That was the opposite of what Leo was thinking.

"But you said I need to be calm and I'm calm when I'm with you!" He defended himself and Leo was stuck. He couldn't abandoned Mikey on this problem at all. He was the responsible one.

"Fine." He groaned. "Face the other way if you're going to do it." Leo got under the blankets with Mikey's shell keeping them apart.

"Leo, can you wrap your hands around me?"

"Mikey." He growled.

"But I want to know you're still there!"

Unable to deny, he wrapped his arms around Mikey. Leo looked at other directions away from his brother as he began working.

"Wow, it's totally different from before." The little one commented as he began to do it faster.

"Just hurry up already." He said impatiently.

"Ah...le..leo's hands..." Mikey felt shivers of pleasures as he felt Leo's hands caress him.

"What?" Leo didn't catch what his brother said.

"Feels...g-good."

"Speak louder." He ordered and Mikey finally came all over the bed.

"Radical." He said in between huffs of air.

"If your finish I'd like to continue." When he shifted, Mikey felt something poke his thigh. He chuckled. "Leo's hard."

The older turtle blushed but kept a collected expression. "Leave it. This kind of thing will settle down."

"No! It's bad to hold back. Don't worry. I'll do it for you!"

"Mikey I can handle it myself!" Leo shouted but Mikey took ahold of it and began his work.

"Cowabunga, you're bigger than me."

Leo should've smacked Mikey's hands away but he has never had a hand job before. It was shameful to him that he had no self-control over this. He gritted his teeth from moaning. Mikey felt more hot and bothered by the expression that he went down and sucked the cock just like how he saw Donnie do it.

"Mikey!...No!" He grunted by the wet hot pleasure sucking him.

Mikey removed his mouth. "Am I hurting you?" He asked warily while still stroking him.

"N-no. You're doing good Mikey." He praised and the little one couldn't help but feel that hardness in between his legs again that his legs began to tremble by the need to be touch. The unbearable feeling also gave him an itch behind him.

His lips need to be touched that he kissed Leo who kissed him back.

"L-leo! It's happening again but this time it feels weirder behind me! Please make it stop." He got on his hands and knees with a pleading face.

"No. I don't want to hurt you." Leo told him as his foggy mind was shortly clearing. "Mikey, you should only do this with the one you like."

"But I like Leo." He turned around on his knees.

"Not like that. I mean like like." He tried to clear his statement.

"Hmm?" Mikey crawled closer to his brother still hard and looked into his eyes closely. He kissed his brother and then wrapped his arms around him. "I like like Leo. It's different from when I'm with Ralph or Donnie or anyone. I always thought that if I were stranded on an island, I would want to be stranded with you even though Donnie might be able to find a way out for us. But that's because I like Leo more."

Mikey gave his brother another kiss. "I want to know if Leo like likes me too."

Leo thought for a second and looked at his goofy brother. He may be an idiot but he loved him. He was an irresponsible twit but he loved taking care of him. "It's going to hurt for a while so just stay calm."

Mikey grinned happily as he turned around on his knees and hands. Leo held his hips as he positioned himself into his little brother's vent.

"Okay, Leo. I trust you." He smiled and Leo couldn't hesitate anymore that he thrust into his brother but claimed his self-control to enter slowly. Going in and out until he was all in. He stayed still. Mikey was tearing up and saliva dribbled from the corner of his chin from the feeling of being filled by his loving brother.

"L-leo."

"Mikey." He whispered and began his thrusting in and out of his brother. His hands holding his brother's arms down expressing his dominance over his little brother who just takes it.

"Oh! Ah! AH! Ah! There! There!" He shouted and Leo, just like his swords, thrust perfectly into Mikey's sweet spot. "Le..." He gasped for air as the turtle got faster and faster pounding into him harder and harder. "Leo! I love you." He whispered as he was losing his mind to speak.

Those three words made his big brother hotter that he drew them both to oblivion. Mikey came without touching himself and Leo came deep within him. They passed out afterwards.

Leo was smiling lazily as he was waking up feeling like today was going to be a good day. "Donnie! Leo and I finally had SEX!" The blue turtle bolted out of bed and tackled Mikey down.

"LEO!" Ralph yelled.

"It's not my fault! Mikey watched you two! What did you think would happen?!"

Ralph and Donnie blushed. "I told you we shouldn't have sex in public!" Donnie scolded.

"Hey, you enjoyed it! And Leo's suppose to be the responsible one!" Ralph defended himself.

"Who can act responsible with someone's hands all over you for the first time! I'm sure Donnie remembers!" He turned the tables on them.

Donnie glared at him as his green skin turned red. "That is-"

"SHHH!" Leo hissed while covering Mikey's chattering mouth.

Splinter entered the room of the four turtles, walked passed them into his meditating room. He sat down for his tea. As he sipped while capable of hearing the turtles' bickering, he thought, _'So much for grandchildren.'_

Eventually everyone got over it. Mikey still slept with Leo while Donnie slept with Ralph but all four was still able to get along like old times. The only problem is that Donnie and Mikey starts to feel the tension when the two are hanging out together. Leo and Ralph certainly do have brother complex.

The End


End file.
